The present invention relates to a headset assembly which, when mounted on the user""s head, covers the user""s ears to protect them from exterior noise or cold and to facilitate listening to sound signals. More particularly, the invention relates to a collapsible headset assembly having an elastic hinge assembly which biases the headset assembly to a folded collapsed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,571,471 discloses a headset in which the headband is unsuitable for earphones and does not bias the headset in a collapsible position. This is due to the fact that the headset is a flexible strap which does not form a structure capable of containing the headset in a biased collapsed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,926 discloses a headset with a hinge between the earphones and the headband member. However, the headband member is not hinged thereby preventing folding of the headset.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,434 discloses a headset having hinges which permit the cup assembly members to rotate into the concavity formed by the headband, but which does not permit hinging of the headband to a collapsed position. Therefore, the cup assemblies cannot be collapsed facing each other for their padded areas to be compressed and to reduce the occupied space. Moreover, the headband lacks a flexible hinge;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,746 discloses a headset with an intermediate hinge in the headband and in which the earphones or ear-pieces face each other when collapsed. However, the ear-pieces have a support connected to their back which limits their rotation capacity so that, when collapsed, they are outside the radial edge of the headband. Moreover, the headset lacks an elastic hinge member which biases the headband between folded or unfolded positions.
GB Patent 1,218,086 discloses a headset which includes hinged earphones which are collapsed within a channel in the headband. The inflexible headband is not hinged, but includes a channel which receives the ear-pieces therein.
DE Patent 741,692 discloses a headset which permits the hinged earphones to be collapsed into the cavity formed by the headband. However, the earphones cannot be collapsed facing each other so that a large cavity space is required. Moreover, the headband does not include a flexible hinge.
The present invention relates to a collapsible headset assembly which is adapted to mount onto a user""s head to provide protection against exterior noise or cold and to facilitate listening to sound signals. The collapsible headset assembly includes a headband formed by side arms articulated by means of a flexible hinge member. The flexible hinge member includes an elastic cam which opposes closing and opening positions of the hinged headband. In the closed position, the headband forms a cavity which is structurally arranged to receive the ear-cups or ear-pieces therein.
One object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible ear-cup or ear-piece headset assembly wherein the side arms of the headband portion substantially enclose and receive the ear-pieces therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible headset assembly wherein the headband portion or member includes a hinge member which includes biasing means to predeterminely maintain the headband in its folded or opened positions. In the opened position, the biasing means of the hinge member provides a pressure that insures locking in the opened position.
One advantage of the present invention is that as the ear-cups are folded facing one other, the pressure supplied by the biasing means compresses the padded frames, thus reducing the volume or space occupied by the collapsed headset and ear-cups.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that as the headset assembly is in the collapsed position, the ear-cups are positioned to face each other so that the area which is applied to the user""s head is protected during storage. This advantage is particularly important in the case of sound reception headsets, for example, of music, radio, and telephones, because in the folded, stored position, the components inside the ear-cup are protected due to the facing arrangement of the ear-cups.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the headset assembly includes ear-cup members which may be completely collapsed and stored in a pocket.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the headset assembly is fully collapsible, thus reducing volume and making packaging, transport and storage costs less costly.
Yet a further advantage of the present-invention is that the headset assembly may be worn under caps, hats, safety helmets, and military helmets, thereby replacing headsets which are commonly uncomfortable, bulky and difficult to put in place.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that the different component parts of the headset assembly may be easily replaced in case of breakage because it may be constructed using mainly plastic material, thus rendering it very light in weight.
Still an additional advantage of the present invention is that the plastic material used in constructing the headset assembly provides for an effective electric current insulation, which is very important in factories where there may be exposure to electric discharge on the user""s head.